Amor turbio
by Allen R. Knight
Summary: Una reunión un tanto curiosa entre Natsu y Lucy que acabará con bastantes sorpresas, que tendrá un final un tanto inesperado.


_**Amor turbio  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Fairy tail no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, tanto sus personajes y todo lo demás, disfrútenlo"<strong>  
><span><strong><br>Narrador:** _Esta historia comienza en un día cualquiera, en el Gremio más escandaloso y amigable de todo Fiore; "Fairy Tail"._

Todos se encuentran en el salón principal, algunos bebiendo, otros charlando, algunos haciendo apuestas sobre quién ganará sobre quién, y así sucesivamente; entre la multitud sumamente bulliciosa, se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados, con una mirada saltona, como si estuviese buscando a alguien.  
><em><span><br>Lucy:__ ¿Han visto a Natsu por aquí? (bastante curiosa).  
>Algunos mueven la cabeza en señal de negación, otros indican caminos completamente diferentes, eso solamente la confundía más y más.<br>-__Lucy:__ Justo cuando más lo necesito, desaparece (suspira mientras mira el suelo).  
>De pronto, algunos vasos, botellas, platos e inclusive algunas mesas salen volando, la chica presta atención a eso y trata de acercarse lo más que puede, al llegar; encuentra al chico de cabello pelirosa luchando contra el mago de hielo.<br>-__Natsu:__ ¡Deja de estar desnudo y más cuando estoy comiendo! (lanza una bola de fuego mientras está en el aire).  
>-<em>_Gray:__ ¡No tiene nada de malo, es una costumbre para mí! (lo esquiva con facilidad y lanza algunas escarchas voladoras, haciendo que el otro chico caiga al suelo bruscamente).  
>-<em>_Juvia:__ Gray-sama es tan varonil defendiendo su desnudez (lo dice estando detrás de un pilar, mientras aparecen corazones flotando sobre su cabeza).  
>La maga celestial, con una mirada de enojo, se acerca mientras ellos están luchando, el mago de fuego se levanta y antes de impactar con el otro chico, ella los separa mientras todos se alejan del lugar y vuelven a lo suyo.<br>-__Juvia:__ (se acerca a la otra chica con enojo) ¡No debes conquistar a Gray-sama mientras defiende su desnudez!  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (tratando de acercarse pero no puede por el brazo de Lucy) ¿Qué haces Lucy?; ¡Aún no termina esto!  
>-<em>_Gray:__ ¡Es cierto, no nos detengas!  
>Mientras los tres arremetían sobre la chica de cabello dorado, con una mirada escalofriante, asusta a la acosadora de Gray y a Gray, alejándose insatisfecho.<br>-__Natsu:__ (sin entender la situación) ¿Por qué ellos se alejan?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (voltea su mirada y aparece el infierno mismo en su rostro) Natsu…  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (bastante asustado ante su mirada) ¿Ocurre algo…?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ Vamos…  
>Lo arrastra de su bufanda, algunos los observan con miradas de confusión, otros de picardía y algunos simplemente los ignoran<em>

_**Afuera del gremio…**_

Sentado en una roca, solamente espera el típico regaño que la maga celestial usualmente hace con él  
>-<p>

_Lucy:__ (se acerca a él y moviendo el pie en signo de enojo) Natsu; ¿Por qué estabas peleando con Gray?  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ ¡Se desnudó enfrente mío, y mientras estaba comiendo!  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (mirándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño) Eso se acabó, lo que quiero decirte es algo muy importante.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (atento a lo que dirá) ¿Qué pasa Lucy?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (algo tímida, empieza a jugar con sus dedos, limitándose a mirar el suelo) Etto…yo quisiera invitarte a cenar.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (confundido) ¿Por qué?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (levemente sonrojada y é no logra notarlo) Tu sabes, por la última misión que tuvimos, ir a celebrar y eso.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (con la mirada fija en ella y una sonrisa risueña) Claro, ¿A qué hora y en dónde?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (sonrojada y emocionadamente internamente) En dónde nos conocimos bien esa primera vez, en ese restaurante.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (procesando lo que dice) No lo recuerdo, pero iré sin problemas.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (sonriendo) Nos vemos a las 8 pm en la entrada del gremio.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (sacando de su chaleco) ¿No quieres la firma del salamander falso?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (sorprendida y decepcionada) Recuerdas eso a la perfección y no lo otro…  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (se lo pasa) Toma.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (se lo arroja a la cabeza) ¡No lo quiero!  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (enojado) ¡No seas violenta!  
>Con una vena sobresaltando la frente de la chica, se voltea y se aleja entrando al gremio, mientras el dragon slayer toma la dirección contraria hacia la ciudad.<em>

_**En un árbol…**_

_Happy:__ (riendo y pensando pícaramente) Mis ojos de neko pueden haberme engañado, pero Natsu y Lucy, se guuuustan~.  
>Aparece una serpiente por detrás del gato azul, haciendo que se asuste y salga volando hacia el gremio.<em>

_**En el gremio…**_

_ El salón principal se encontraba completamente vació, a excepción de algunas personas, solamente se podía ver desde el gran salón a una chica de rizos dorados; sentada en una mesa completamente sola.  
>-<em>_Erza:__ (se acerca a la maga celestial) ¿Ocurre algo Lucy?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (con la mirada fija en la mesa) No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
>-<em>_Erza:__ ¿Tiene algo que ver con Natsu?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa, se limita a contestar tímidamente) N-no… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
>-<em>_Erza:__ Usualmente te encuentras así por él (la mira con una sonrisa).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ ¡No es cierto, él sólo me hace enojar e irritarme todo el tiempo! (contesta con un rostro más sonrojado que un tomate).  
>-<em>_Erza:__ ¿A qué se debe ese sonrojo? (con una mirada pícara).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ ¡No es nada, no es lo que piensas! (resalta vergüenza en su rostro).  
>Entre los gritos de la chica rubia, se pueden ver a dos personas acercándose hacia ellas dos<br>-__Levy:__ ¿Qué ocurre? (con bastante curiosidad se sienta con ellas).  
>-<em>_Wendy:__ ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? (confundida).  
>-<em>_Erza:__ Al parecer, a Lucy le gusta Natsu.  
>-<em>_Levy/Wendy:__ ¡¿Enserio?!  
>El ruido producido por ellas dos, provoca que él maestro del Gremio caiga de su cama.<br>-__Makarov:__ Justamente cuando estaba soñando de lo más lindo… (sube las escaleras mientras arrastra su almohada favorita).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ ¡Esperen un segundo! (sonrojada a tope e impactada).  
>-<em>_Wendy:__ Natsu es genial, es el chico para ti.  
>-<em>_Levy:__ Bien hecho Lucy-chan, él no se resistirá ante tus encantos (un pulgar en alto y un guiño para complementar).  
>-<em>_Erza:__ Entiendo los sentimientos que tienes por Natsu, pero no quiero que su relación intervenga en las misiones de Fairy Tail (una mirada seria).  
>La vergüenza estaba ahogándola, solamente podía ver a esas tres chicas con unos ojos de pena, con algunos suspiros de desahogo.<br>-__Lucy:__ Está bien, está bien…me gusta Natsu y mucho, pero no se lo digan o moriré de la vergüenza (se desploma en el suelo mientras la pena llega hasta su rostro, haciendo de eso un fuerte sonrojo).  
>-<em>_Erza:__ Al contrario, te ayudaremos a que puedas conquistarlo.  
>-<em>_Wendy:__ Juntas podremos lograrlo.  
>-<em>_Levy:__ Arriba el ánimo y levántate Lucy-chan, hay mucho que debemos hacer.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (su mirada cambia de tristeza a de suma alegría, algunas lágrimas de felicidad caen suavemente de su rostro).  
>Se abalanza hacia las 3 y realizan un confortable abrazo grupal, pero no todo era de color de rosa para todos en esta historia.<em>

_**En otro lugar…**_

_En el centro de Fiore, un chico de cabello rosa, se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (mientras engullía un gran pedazo de carne) ¿Cómo iré a ese restaurante que había dicho Lucy?, si ni siquiera lo recuerdo….  
>De un sobresalto repentino, exclama a los 4 vientos, dejando caer su comida.<br>-__Natsu:__ ¡Este es el restaurante!  
>Las personas se quedan perplejas y extrañadas por su reacción.<br>-__Mesero:__ Disculpe, pero no debería gritar.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ Lo siento, es que había recordado algo (con una sonrisa, coloca su brazo atrás de su cabeza).  
>-<em>_Mesero:__ Pues recuérdelo en silencio (con una expresión de enojo, se aleja).  
>Al ser regañado [aparte de Lucy], nota que su comida ha caído al suelo.<br>-__Natsu:__ (ambas rodillas al suelo y gritando) ¡Por qué!  
>Debido a eso, es sacado a patadas por el cocinero.<br>-__Cocinero:__ A su hoyo (se devuelve adentro).  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ ¡Es un gremio! (gritando a la nada, todos se lo quedan viendo).  
>-<em>_Niña:__ ¿Ese señor está loco mami? (expresión curiosa).  
>-<em>_Señora:__ O tal vez un retrasado, tal vez lo sea.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ ¡Oigan, estoy aquí parado!  
>Lo ignoran, para luego fundirse en el ambiente.<br>-__Natsu:__ (con una expresión de hartazgo, suspira) Siempre me pasa esto a mí…  
>Con las manos en sus bolsillos, se aleja, fundiéndose en el escenario.<em>

_**En la noche…**_

_ Pasadas algunas horas, el cielo se había oscurecido, los niños estaban en cama y los adultos realizando "cosas", dos chicos se encontraban en la gran puerta del gremio.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (vestida para la ocasión, esperando con impaciencia al dragon slayer) ¿Dónde estará? Son las 8:10 pm.  
>A pasos agigantados, llega un poco desesperado.<br>-__Natsu:__ (sudando bastante) Lo siento…estaba buscando pantalones "no sucios".  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (con su típica expresión de enfurecimiento, suspira y olvida eso último) ¿Nos vamos?  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ ¡Claro! (con un guiño y el pulgar arriba).  
>Mientras caminaban, siendo abrazados por la cálida noche ofrecida por la naturaleza y un bello cielo estrellado para coronar la cereza en el pastel de la vida.<br>-__Natsu:__ (mirando fijamente a Lucy) No me he dado cuenta…de que…eres hermosa.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (sonrojada a más no poder) Gracias…  
>Con esa dosis de palabras que atinan justo en el blanco, continúan caminando.<em>

_**En el restaurante…**_

_-__Mesero:__ Buenas noches, quisieran darme sus…  
>Reaccionando al mismo tiempo, se apuntan mutuamente.<br>-__Natsu/Mesero:__ ¡Tú!  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (una gota aparece detrás de su cabeza) ¿Acaso se conocen?  
>-<em>_Mesero:__ ¿No romperás a gritos como la última vez? (mirada de desconfianza).  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ ¿Usted comprenderá el dolor de perder comida? (mirada desafiante).  
><em>_-Mesero:__ Touché…pasen por favor (abre el cordón y los deja pasar).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? (confundida).  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ Recuperar mi dignidad (sonriente y con ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza).  
>Sentados en una mesa, adornada de velas y flores aromáticas sacadas de la propia naturaleza.<br>-__Lucy:__ (impactada) Ni siquiera en una cita…come adecuadamente.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (atiborrándose de comida).  
>Mientras ellos estaban comiendo, un sujeto se acerca a su mesa.<br>-__Desconocido:__ Oye muñeca, ¿No quisiera probar "magia de alto calibre? (con una expresión seductora y relamiendo sus labios)-  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (un escalofrío pasa por su cuerpo) No…gracias.  
>-<em>_Desconocido:__ ¿Qué le ves a este renacuajo? Déjalo y vayamos a un lugar más "mágico" (relamiendo sus labios).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (con bastante disgusto) Él es…mi cita.  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar) ¿Cita? (atento a la situación).  
>-<em>_Desconocido:__ (enojado, la sujeta de su brazo) Tú vendrás conmigo.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (furiosa, trata de zafarse) ¡Claro que no!, ¡Suéltame!  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ Déjala ir…  
>-<em>_Desconocido:__ (por lo que ha escuchado, la suelta y fija su mirada en él) ¿O qué, lagartija?  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (sus ojos demuestran gran tenacidad) Eres… ¡Un maldito idiota como todos los demás! (con un movimiento típico de él, lo manda volando, atravesando el techo y destruyendo todo el restaurante).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (mirada vacía) Me iré… (Recoge su bolso y sale de las ruinas del restaurante)._

_**Afuera de las ruinas…**_

_-__Natsu:__ (corriendo tras ella) ¡Espera! (exhausto por la corrida).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (se detiene y voltea, para exponer lágrimas).  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (impactado) ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ No es nada, todo está bien (abochornada, se voltea para seguir caminando).  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (con su brazo, la detiene y hace que voltee) ¡Tú me importas y no permitiré que sufras en silencio!  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (sonrojada como un tomate, aparta su mano y voltea) ¡Siempre lo arruinas Natsu Dragneel, nunca hay paz y tranquilidad a tu lado!  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ (sonríe efusivamente) Si eso fuese mi realidad, entonces nunca te hubiese conocido.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (abochornada, cubre su rostro con sus manos).  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ Lucy.  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ ¿Qué pasa Nat-…  
>Es interrumpida por un beso del chico pelirosa.<br>-__Natsu:__ ¿Te sientes mejor?  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (impactada y sonrojada a más no poder) Eso creo…  
>-<em>_Natsu:__ ¡Me alegro!, ¿Volvemos al gremio? (sonriente).  
>-<em>_Lucy:__ (sonrojada) Sí…  
>Los dos caminaban alegremente, hasta fundirse en la noche llena de pasión y locura.<br>-__Happy:__ (sentado desde un tejado, había observado todo) Y esto fue, otro capítulo de "Amoríos y locuriosos", de su semental Happix (voltea para alejarse, pero tropieza con una teja y cae al río) ¡Te detesto autor!_

_**Fin**__  
><span>_

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento por haber tardado tanto XD<br>Estaba con un bloqueo mental y flojera...más por flojera jajaja  
>Espero disfruten y que les agrade, nos vemos~<br>_


End file.
